<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Step by autumnstwilight (sewohayami)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431991">The Last Step</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/autumnstwilight'>autumnstwilight (sewohayami)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Drabbles and Flash Fic [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Getting Together, Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/autumnstwilight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She passes by him at the top of the staircase.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Drabbles and Flash Fic [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/gifts">egelantier</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The leather of his gloves is warmed by sunlight when he offers his hand and assistance. Force of habit dips her head in a bow, though his eyes remain closed. He is still something of an enigma to her, this man who would burn himself to ashes for her love and ask for nothing in return but to continue serving. She has not missed the way he lingers when the King is near, listening intently as though savoring the notes of his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t let go of his hand. Her fingers curl as she invites him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignis, join us.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>